


You Killed My Fluffy!

by riversritual



Category: South Park
Genre: pet death, theory on what happened to fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25317019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversritual/pseuds/riversritual
Summary: Cartman never realized he had been holding his pig’s heart until he was back home and Fluffy was nowhere to be foundAfter ‘Cherokee Hair Tampons’
Kudos: 2





	You Killed My Fluffy!

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve seen that episode a few times now and Cartman’s pet pig Fluffy makes a small appearance but I don’t think she’s ever seen after that, so this is my theory on what happened :)

It was only after Cartman was discharged from the hospital and returned home that he realized.

Because Fluffy wasn’t anywhere to be found. Her bed had been slept in but she wasn’t there or anywhere else.

He would have asked his mom where the pig was but she was out.

Cartman couldn’t remember seeing Fluffy since....

The night Stan broke in for his kidney, and Fluffy was making a racket and he told her to shut up.

That fucking hippie.

...........

He banged on the door. “Open up, you pig murderer!”

Stan wasn’t in the least bit surprised to see Cartman.

The fat one was furious. “Did you kill my Fluffy?”

“Really? The doctor gave you her heart and you only just realized she’s gone?”

“.....I WAS HOLDING FLUFFY’S HEART!?”

“We couldn’t use a human heart, and you were stupid enough to not know the difference between a heart and a kidney,” Stan argued.

“You killed my Fluffy! You...you killed my Fluffy, you goddamn murderer!” Cartman raged.

“Alright, goodbye.” Stan slammed the door.

Cartman continued to rage about his beloved pet pig through the window.

“You’re gonna pay for this, hippie! You hear me!? I’ll get justice for my Fluffy!”


End file.
